Concierto
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio" n-n, espero que les guste n-n. AU. Para distraer a su esposo Yuuri, y su hijo Yurio, Viktor los lleva a un concierto que se dará en Japón por una banda que está haciendo una gira mundial, y al llegar el día del concierto, el hada ruso se enamora de un chico canadiense que es el


Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~ n-n, espero que les guste n-n.

AU. Para distraer a su esposo Yuuri, y su hijo Yurio, Viktor los lleva a un concierto que se dará en Japón por una banda que está haciendo una gira mundial, y al llegar el día del concierto, el hada ruso se enamora de un chico canadiense que es el integrante de la banda.

Capítulo 1 Y Único.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO IR!-le grita Yuri a Viktor quiera era el padre de Yurio y esposo de Yuuri y la pequeña familia vivía en Japón.

-pero como quiera tienes que ir, no te puedes quedar solo- dice Yuuri algo molesto.

-sí, sí puedo no soy un niño pequeño- dice Yurio sentado en el sofá y cruzando los brazos y la piernas.

-pues te comportas como uno- dice muy molesto Viktor y toma a Yurio no muy fuerte y lo lleva a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa su hijo.

Después de unos minutos Yurio sale vestido con una camisa blanca y un pequeño suéter con estampado de animal print, y llevaba unos lentes de sol porque no quería que no lo reconocieran, porque no quería que una fan lo reconociera y lo estuviera molestando, se suponía que iria a divertirse.

-bueno ya estás listo niño, vámonos- dice Viktor mirando a Yuri y toma la mano de Yuuri, y la pareja va enfrente y Yurio iba atrás como siempre, cada vez que salían los tres juntos se iban de esa forma.

El concierto se iba a dar en Tokyo Dome ya que iba a ser un gran concierto, y al llegar vieron que había mucha gente.

-woo si la banda es muy popular-dice Viktor sorprendido de ver mucha gente y había muchas chicas.

-pero solo hay mujeres, ¿porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Yurio molesto mirando a su padre.

-porque el cantante es un amigo mío, y me dio asiento VIP, y podemos ir a los camerinos sin problema- dice Viktor sacando los 3 boletos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-tsk…. Yo no quiero estar aquí, aparte no conozco al tipo-dice mirando hacia otro lado y esta fastidiado.

-pero tienes que salir hijo, no es bueno que estés todo el día en la casa- dice Yuuri tomando la mano de Yurio y la de Viktor y caminan hacia la entrada del estadio.

-no estoy todo el tiempo en casa, también salgo con Otabek, Mila y George- dice intentado de zafarse del agarre de Yuuri, pero él lo tenía agarrado muy fuerte.

-no, nos importa, ahora tienes que salir con tus padres- dice Viktor enojado.

Los tres se pasan toda la fila y le muestran unos gafetes al de la entrada y los deja entrar sin ningún problema, y van a directamente a los camerinos, y Viktor buscaba el camerino de su amigo pero no lo encontraba.

-dios, ¿dónde está?-pregunto Viktor un poco fastidiado.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Yurio algo molesto.

-pues mi amigo, no sé dónde está-saca Viktor su celular y marca un número y se lo pone en su oído y se queda callado.

Yurio mira que Viktor y Yuuri estaban distraídos y ve la oportunidad para irse de allí, y se va alejando poco a poco.

Yurio ya cuando estuvo lejos exploro el lugar e intentando salir pero no encontraba la salida, así que empezó a abrir puerta a lo loco.

-¿Dónde está la salida?-pregunto mientras abría una puerta y estaba lleno de ropa que parecía ser de toda la banda.

Pasaron los minutos y Yurio seguía sin encontrar la salida, hasta estaba seguro que estaba caminando en círculos, porque veía todo se veía igual y eso molestaba a Yurio.

-¡¿YURIO DONDE ESTAS?!-se escucha un grito desde lejos que sabía el pequeño ruso que era de su padre Viktor.

-demonios, no quiero que me vean- dice Yurio entrando en pánico y mira hacia los lados buscando una salida.

Yurio se alarma y abre una puerta sin importarle cual fuera y se encierra allí, y junta su oído a la puerta y escucha unos pasos dando a entender que Viktor pasaba por alii, y sonríe un poco a escuchar los pasos.

-¿y tú quién eres?-escucha Yurio una voz detrás de él y al escucharla se asusta un poco al escuchar esa voz.

El chico estaba sin camisa y solo tenía su pantalón puesto y esta con el zipper abajo, y estaba mirando hacia Yurio confundido por la forma en la que encontró a su camerino, el chico era muy atractivo, tenía la piel algo morena con unos músculos muy bien formados, con tatuajes en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que lo hacía más atractivo.

Yurio sentía un poco de miedo, porque tal vez la persona que este atrás de él pueda delatarlo ante Viktor, y para que no Viktor supiera que estaba allí corre hacia el chico para taparle la boca, y no diga nada.

-shhh cállate- le susurra el ruso al chico.

Los dos se quedaron callados y se escuchaba voces afuera del camerino y Yuri rezaba para que sus padres supieran que estaba allí, y más con ese chico que parecía un tipo malo que si lo vieran podrían pensar que lo iba a violar o algo por el estilo.

Después de un tiempo escucho que la gente se iba y se alejó del chico, y fue hacia la puerta del camerino y vio cómo se alejaban del lugar, y suspiro de alivio y cerró la puerta.

-ufff, que bien, se fue- suspiro de alivio y estaba más relajado.

-ahora si dime- ¿quién eres?- pregunto el chico un poco molesto por que el ruso se acercó a y le tapó la boca sin ni siquiera decir su nombre

-ah lo siento - se separa Yurio un poco- mi nombre es Yuri Nikiforov-se presentó

-¿Nikiforov?-pregunto el chico un poco sorprendido

-¿si?-

-no eres hija o familiar de Viktor?- pregunto algo curioso y la pregunta molesto a Yuri por que se había referido a él como una mujer y eso hizo que se ofendiera

-soy su HIJO- grito la palabra hijo y mirando molesto al chico

-¿Hijo?-el chico se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo el ruso- ¿pero eres una chica no?- pregunto el hombre mirando de arriba hacia abajo

-idiota, me visto como un hombre, y yo estoy 100% seguro que soy un hombre - lo mira molesto y con los brazos cruzados

-tengo que comprobarlo - dice el chico tomando al pequeño de los hombros.

Yurio se enoja y golpea al chico en el estómago con su mano dándole un puñetazo pero no le pega muy fuerte como para sacarle el aire, pero si suficiente para que lo soltará

-no me toques, estás loco- dice Yurio molesto

-bien, tranquilo, te creo- dice calmándose un poco y sonríe un poco

-¿y tú de que conoces a mi padre?- pregunto mirando a al tipo curioso y con los brazos cruzados

-es un amigo mío, cuando él era un patinador, competimos juntos en mucho eventos y más en el gran prix - le explico sonriéndole un poco

Yurio sabía que su padre había patinado hacía ya un tiempo, pero se había retirado por querer estar con su familia, ya que era las raras veces que lo veía a él y a su madre Yuuri, al pequeño ruso le estaba interesado en el patinaje y a veces que salía con sus amigos iban a la pista de patinaje, y cuando patinaban se movía muy bien y le encantaba.

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- menciona el rubio sin mirar a JJ.

-bueno, ¿y por qué te estas escondiendo de tu padre?-pregunto mirando al pequeño subio era más que obvio que se escondía de Viktor.

-no lo soporto, siempre me está cuidando, y no quiere que haga lo que quiero- dice un poco molesto el más pequeño.

-pero así son los padres- dice Leroy riéndose un poco- cuando seas un poco mayor lo entenderás.

-pero ahora no lo entiendo- dice Yurio sentándose en un sofá que estaba allí.

-pues mira, dentro de poco empezara el concierto, así que me tendré que ir, y tú también-dice JJ poniéndose la ropa de su parte de arriba de su cuerpo, y consistía en una camisa con manga larga, y las mangas son de color gris, y lo demás era de color negro y tenía unos guantes negros son dedos, y cuando termino se dirige a la salida y abre la puerta y mira a Yurio.

-las damas primero-dice una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeña risa.

Yurio se molesta y camina hacia la salida y cuando para alado de JJ le muestra el dedo del medio y sale de la habitación.

-¿quieres que te lleve con tu padre, o quieres que te lleve al escenario?-pregunto JJ riéndose un poco.

-llévame al escenario-dice algo serio y con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos empiezan a caminar y poco a poco se escuchaban gritos de gente, pero no era de agonía o algo parecido, si no de emoción por que JJ ya iba a salir al escenario, pero antes de que saliera detiene al pequeño ruso.

-toma, póntelos para que no sepan quién eres, y sal por esa parte- dice JJ tomando unos lentes de sol y se los da a Yurio para que no sepan que el salió cerca del escenario, y señalo en una parte de la cortina que era parte de la orilla de la cortina.

Yurio se pone los lentes y se va hacia donde le dijo JJ y se salió y fue hacia donde estaban los demás y se acerco al escenario lo más que pudo y cuando llego, se puso medio del escenario.

-¡YURIO!- escucho el pequeño y se asustó al notar que era la voz de su padre.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!-pregunto furioso su padre y tomándolo del brazo algo brusco.

-no me agarres así, ya no soy un niño, ya soy un adolecente, ya me puedo cuidar solo - dice enojado y soltándose del agarre de su padre.

-Viktor tranquilo-dice Yuuri tomando a su esposo por la espalda.

-bien, pero cuando llegamos a casa, vas a estar castigado- dice Viktor enojado.

Yurio miraba enojado a Viktor pero luego escucho los gritos de las chicas muy fuertes, y la familia vio hacia el escenario y de este aparecía Jean Jacques Leroy, y estaba sonriendo y saludando al público.

-¡HOLA A TODOS, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN CHICAS?!-grito JJ saludando a todos por el micrófono.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción y esos gritos le encantaban a JJ, y se puso enfrente del micrófono, y miro a Yurio al verlo le sonríe y le giña un ojo y empieza a cantar.

Mientras cantaba JJ el pequeño ruso miraba a al cantante con unos ojos que brillaban, brillo que era provocado por la voz del canadiense, era una voz algo hermosa, pero no dulce, era algo brusca pero no muy gruesa, era muy masculina, la canción era hermosa, y lo que realmente quería trasmitir lo estaba logrando, pero el pequeño ruso notaba que todo el tiempo estaba mirándolo solamente a él, y eso provoco que se sonrojara el pequeño ruso, y ante eso JJ se rio un poco, y siguió cantando.

Todo el tiempo las chicas gritaban de emoción y seguían a JJ cantando las partes del coro, se notaba que era una de sus canciones más conocidas y que le encantaba a las fans, mientras tanto Yuuri y Viktor solo seguían el ritmo de la música con sus manos, y a veces se movían al ritmo por que la canción era muy movida, y Yuri solo miraba a JJ impresionado no esperaba que esa persona tuviera tanto talento.

-¿Qué opinas del?-pregunto Viktor mirando a su hijo quien estaba algo sorprendido.

-pues no canta nada mal-dice tratando de que Viltor no se diera cuenta que estaba impresionado por la actuación del canadiense.

-sí, tiene un gran talento, y también es algo guapo- dice Yuuri mirando a su hijo y eso provoco que Viktor se supiera celoso y que Yurio se sonrojara mucho.-pero no tanto como tu cariño- dice Yuuri besando a su esposo y este último se calma.

Yurio se enojó al ver a sus padres así, no le gustaba que se pusiera así de cariñosos, así que para no ver a sus padres así regreso a la vista en donde estaba cantando JJ.

Y cantaba hermoso, lo miraba más y sonríe un poco, y Jean le sonríe también y le giña un ojo, y lo invita a que suba el escenario, Yurio acepta subir y sonríe un poco y Jean hace que Yurio baile con él, mira a sus padres, Yuuri le sonríe a su hijo por que se veía que estaba divirtiendo, pero Viktor se veía un poco molesto por que no le gustaba que su hijo y su amigo estuviera de esa forma.

-que feliz se ve nuestro hijo- dice Yuuri riendo un poco por la cara que tenía Viktor.

-pero él no es bueno para mi hijo- dice Viktor en un tono de molestia.

-pues creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verlos juntos, porque creo que nuestro pequeño fue flechado- dice Yuuri riendo un poco y mira a su hijo y se veía muy contento.

Cuando acabo el concierto Yurio se escapó de Viktor y fue junto a la banda de JJ, iban todos en la camioneta de la banda, y todos estaban riéndose recordando como el más pequeño escapaba de su padre con la ayuda del vocalista de la banda.

-jejeje, eso fue muy divertido, y más la cara de ese hombre- decía una chica que al parecer era la única de la banda.

-sí, fue muy gracioso- contesto Yurio riéndose un poco.

-al parecer a ti te gusta la adrenalina ¿verdad?- pregunta Jean mirando a Yurio.

-sí, aparte que de la vida sin algo de riesgo- contesta Yurio.

-eso es cierto, JJ, este chico me agrada, no dejes ir a este- comenta otro chico de la banda y le giña el ojo a si amigo.

-no, ni loco lo dejo ir- dice JJ riéndose un poco y poniendo su brazo atrás del pequeño y lo junta un poco ha el, y el más pequeño se avergüenza un poco.

Después de unas horas la camioneta de la banda llega al hotel en donde se habían quedado, y cada uno de los integrantes de fueron a su habitación respectiva, pero el vocalista era acompañado de un pequeño rubio.

-si sabes que mañana te va a matar-le comenta JJ al pequeño mientras entraban los dos a la habitación.

-si lo sé, y si me mata tú te vienes conmigo- sonríe un poco el pequeño y se sienta en el sofá de la habitación.

-y supongo, ¿qué vas a querer pasar la noche aquí?-le pregunta el pelinegro al pequeño y este último solo asiente con la cabeza- bien como solo hay una cama, yo tendré que dormir en el sofá, y tú en la cama- dice rascándose un poco la cabeza porque no le gustaba mucho esa idea, pero era la más común para que el pequeño pueda dormir tranquilo.

-pero no crees que sería más fácil que durmamos juntos, no creo que no pase nada malo, después de todo amos somos hombres- le dice Yurio mirando a JJ algo serio.

-bueno yo lo decía para que estuvieras cómodo, porque la cama es algo pequeña- decía caminaba hacia la cocina de la habitación y tomando un vaso de agua.

-no importa, luego nos acomodamos- sonríe un poco el pequeño y se levanta y se dirige al baño.

Cuando callo la noche Yurio se fue a dormir seguido por JJ, el canadiense solo tenía unos boxers puestos, y dejaba a la vista sus tatuajes y su piel bronceada, y el cuerpo muy bien formado que tenía, Yurio se le queda viendo inconscientemente y eso divertía mucho a JJ, porque eso quería decir que le gustaba aunque fuera solo un poco.

-al parecer te gusta mucho verde- dice entre risas el chico más alto de los dos.

-n… no- contesto algo molesto Yurio y un poco sonrojado y se tira en la cama.

-¿te vas a dormir con esa ropa, no quieres que te prese aunque sea una camina mia?-pregunto mirando cómo estaba vestido el pequeño, y era más que obvio que no era una ropa muy cómoda para dormir.

-pues si no es mucha molestia está bien- dice sentándose en la cama.

-muy bien no me tardo- dijo JJ saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Yurio.

Después de unos minutos regreso con una camisa negra que tenía, y en esta estaba estampado una imagen de un león, a Yurio le encanto ya que le encantaba todo tipo de felinos.

-gracias- la toma y va al baño para poder cambiarse.

Como la camisa le queda muy grande el uso como un camisón, se quitó la camisa que tenía y los pantalones, quedando con la camisa y en ropa interior, sale del baño un poco sonrojado por que le daba vergüenza que JJ lo viera así.

-vaya te ves muy bien- dice Jean mirándolo y se acerca a él y lo toma de la cintura.

Yurio se sorprende un poco por la forma en la que JJ lo estaba tocando, se sentía un poco raro, su amigo Otabek a veces lo tocaba así, pero no le importaba mucho porque no lo veía de otra forma.

-vamos a dormir- JJ lo toma de la mano

Amos fueron a la cama a dormir, y estaban descansando, JJ se quedó dormido en unos minutos, pero Yurio no podía dormir, miraba a Jean algo sonrojado se veía muy sexy mientras dormía, se acerca hacia él, y se acurruca junto a él, no sabía nada de él, era un completo extraño, pero no sabía por qué se sentía así junto a él, se sentía seguro, sentía que podía confiar en él, pero no sabía porque sentía todo eso si apenas unos minutos lo conoció, se sintió muy bien a su lado, y se acostó a en su pecho.

Se puso arriba de él, y lo miro un poco sonrojado e inconscientemente se acercó lentamente a los labios de JJ, y lo beso de forma tierna pero solo fue un pequeño roce en los labios, pone sus manos en el hombro de Jean y aunque fuera solo un roce duro mucho, pero se separó de él y se volvió acostar y se decidió a dormir, y cuando el rubio callo en el sueño JJ abrió sus ojos y sonrió al por que había sentido el pequeño roce que le había dado el pequeño, pero se sintió un poco insatisfecho, así que tomo el rostro de Yurio y lo beso en los labios, era un beso muy lindo y tierno y eso hizo que Yurio correspondiera al beso, pero pensó que era un sueño así que no le importo aumentar el beso.

Mientas más aumentaba el beso más se juntaba Yurio a JJ, se puso arriba de él, Jean empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del pequeño mientras el ruso acaricia el pecho de JJ, el canadiense sonríe un poco y toma a Yurio de la cintura y lo pone debajo de él, lo mira y lo sigue besando y le empieza a quitar la ropa al pequeño ruso, Yurio se emociona mucho y lo besa en el cuello.

-¿estás seguro pequeño?-pregunto el mayor mirando y le acaricia el rostro.

Yurio solo afirmo con la cabeza, realmente no sabía que era lo que quería porque pensaba que no era real.

JJ sonríe y lo besa en el cuello y le empieza a acariciar el miembro encima de su ropa interior, y Yurio se sonroja más y gime un poco.

-ah… JJ, ah...- gime un poco y estaba muy sonrojado por la forma que lo tocaba.

-tranquilo- lo besa más y le empieza a quitar toda la ropa y le empieza a lamer el cuerpo.

Le empieza a lamer el cuello y le acaricia los pezones y roza su pierna con el miembro del ruso, y empieza a bajar su lengua y llega a los pezones del pequeño, y los lame y lo muerde un poco, mientras hacía eso con uno, con el otro lo tocaba con su mano, lo acaricia y los aprieta, mientras Jean lo tocaba de esa manera, el rubio gime un poco sonrojado y se excita más, se sentía muy bien, las manos de Jean lo hacía sentirse en el cielo, JJ sonríe mientras miraba el rostro de Yurio se excita más se veía muy inocente y tierno, ya tenía ganas de hacerlo suyo, pero no quería asustarlo, tal vez era su primera vez, y no quería que el más pequeño se sintiera un poco asusta.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto el mayor susurrando y en un tono algo seductor y lamiendo la mejilla de Yurio.

-s... Si, sigue po… por favor- pide con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba los brazos de JJ.

Para Yurio el cuerpo muy bien formado de Jean se le hacía muy sexy, era muy atractivo, le encantaba muchos sus brazos, y los tatuajes que tenía, por alguna razón le encantaba los tatuajes, y su pecho muy bien formado, le encantaba todo de él, no podía creer que podía estar con un chico muy atractivo, se sentía muy afortunado.

Jean baja su lengua por todo el pecho de Yurio, cada vez que bajaba su lengua hacia que Yurio se estremeciera más, y se retuerce un poco por la sensación se excita más. Mientras bajaba su lengua llega a su miembro allí se detiene y lo empieza a acariciar, eso hizo que Yurio gimiera un poco más fuerte sus manos agarraban muy fuerte las sabanas de la cama, y no paraba de gemir.

-¿quieres que sea con la mano o con mi boca?-pregunto un poco pervertido mientras separaba un poco las piernas de Yurio para poder ver mejor el miembro de Yurio.

-bo…..boca- pide un poco sonrojado y sin mirar a Jean.

-bien pequeño- dice tomando el miembro del pequeño ruso.

Mete el pequeño miembro de Yurio y le a veces lo lame un poco mientras que Yurio no paraba de gemir, JJ sonríe un poco y seguía lamiendo y poniendo su miembro completo en la boca, sabía muy bien según JJ, y eso le gustaba escuchar JJ los gemidos de Yurio era muy lindos y tiernos, es escuchaba muy inocente, pero era más claro que no lo era realmente. Aumentaba sus movimientos y sonríe un poco y movía más rápido y mientras más se movía mas se excitaba y gemía más Yurio, el más pequeño estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y después de unos momentos se corrió en la boca del mayor, y este último se tragó todo, era un sabor muy amargo, pero ese sabor le encantaba a JJ.

-lo…. lo siento- se disculpa Yurio y estaba muy apenado y tenía la respiración de forma acelerada.

-no te preocupes- dice le besa en los labios- ¿estás seguro que quieres que siga? ¿Si sabes lo que sigue?-pregunto mientras separaba las piernas de Yurio y se pone entre ellas.

-s…si se, pero prométeme algo- le dice un poco sonrojado y mirándolo algo inocente –se gentil por favor- dice con los ojos llorosos y lo pidió de forma inocente.

Jean se sorprendió un poco y se excita más al ver esa expresión, quiso atacarlo y hacerlo muy brusco pero le había pedido hacerlo de forma gentil.

Se acercó a la entrada de Yurio y lo empezó a preparar, metió un dedo y Yuiro gemía muy fuerte, y se movía por que se estremecía, era muy raro sentir eso era algo nuevo y no esperaba que doliera un poco, pero JJ no movió su dedo espero un poco para que se calmara el más pequeño, metió el segundo dedo y allí si los movió rápido, ya quería estar adentro de él, Yuiro lloraba un poco pero poco a poco empezó a gustarle se sentía muy bien, y cada vez gemía más fuerte y gemía el nombre de JJ, al escuchar como lo llamaba el ruso metió el tercer dedo, grito Yurio gimiendo y se retorcía rápido, quería más, lo quería al adentro de él, estaba muy loco y gemía de forma muy fuerte.

-y…. ya, te quiero a….a ti- dice entre gemidos el pequeño y mirándolo muy inocente.

-bien, te daré lo que quiere- dice Jean sacando sus dedos con cuidado y acerca su miembro a la entrada de Yurio.

-espera, ¿no tienes un condón?-pregunto el pequeño mirando a JJ con algo de miedo.

-no, no lo necesitamos- dice sonriendo un poco el mayor –sin condón se siente mucho mejor, aparte no pasara nada malo- lo besa en los labios.

Yurio se apena más y abre un poco las piernas y sin mirar a Jean, eso quería decir que entrar sin miedo, JJ entra poco a poco en el cuerpo de Yurio y claro al principio le dolía mucho, así que le pido a al mayor que se detuviera para que se acostumbrara al miembro de Jean, el mayor quería moverse y hacerlo ya suyo por completo, pero sabía que iba a lastimar al más pequeño.

Después de unos minutos Yurio empieza a mover su cadera dando a entender que se podía mover, y eso fue lo que hizo, se empezó a mover de forma lenta y solo miraba el rostro de Yurio, era muy lindo y sexy, le encantaba verlo, se acercó un poco entrando por completo y lo besa en los labios, ese último movimiento lastimo un poco al pequeño, pero Yurio aguanto un poco, porque se empezaba a calmar por el beso que le había plantado el mayor.

Se separa y cada vez se movía más rápido, y cada vez que aumentaba sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes los gemidos de Yurio.

-due…. Duele un poco- gime más Yuiro

-relájate, te gustara- sonríe JJ y se sigue moviendo rápido.

-ah… se siente bien ah… pero duele- se queja el pequeño tomando los brazos de Jean.

-no te preocupes pequeño- se mueve más rápido y lo besa en los labios y el pequeño corresponde.

Yurio estaba feliz se sentía muy bien, era su primera vez y se sentía muy genial, estaba con un hombre muy atractivo, no lo amaba pero tal vez podía hacer que lo amara, pero tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver, pero quería volver a sentir esa sensación, quería sentirlo más, y estar en sus brazos para siempre.

En unos minutos Yurio empezó a sentir que terminaría en cualquier momento, no quería hacerlo quería seguir sintiendo a Jean pero no podía aguantar más, así que decidió avisarle a su amante, y abre los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados, los abre y mira a JJ y se veía muy sexy, y la forma en la que lo miraba le encantaba a Yurio.

-ah… Jean ah… me vengo- gime un poco y mueve su cadera para sentir más al cuerpo de JJ.

-bien hazlo pequeño, yo tampoco puedo soportar más, terminemos juntos- gime un poco Jean y se movía más fuerte y lo besa en los labios.

Yuiro suelta un fuerte gemido y se corre en su vientre y un poco en la vientre de su acompañante, y este último se corre soltando un pequeño gruñido y se corre adentro de Yurio llenándolo por completo, cuando ambos terminaron JJ besa en los labios al pequeño ruso y cuando se separaron sale del cuerpo de Yurio, y este último gime un poco, sale de su cuerpo y se acuesta a su lado.

-descansa, pequeño gatito- sonríe un poco el mayor, y el pequeño descansa.


End file.
